


Until then

by ADAMWryter



Category: Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Joanne World Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Lady Gaga had to cancel her tour due to her fibromyalgia. But besides her fans, there's Mark Ronson to cheer her up.





	Until then

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry Lady Gaga had to cancel the rest of her tour because of her chronic pain. I am so sorry for the Little Monsters who had bought tickets in advance. I wrote this for you.
> 
> This work is based on real life people. Should any of the mentioned characters read this, I just want to say this is purely fictional and I mean no offense.

Tears are rolling down Gaga’s cheek.

She is lying on a couch, she tries to put her laptop on a nearby table through the pain of her body. She just announced cancelling the rest of her JOANNE World Tour on the social media. It was her doctor’s order so she could not to anything else, and now she’s devastated. She has tried to push her limits for her fans, she already postponed her tour once, and now she has to call it cancelled, it was a pain in her heart more than the pain in her body. Gaga is diagnosed with fibromyalgia, and sometimes it strikes with no warning and she is just immobilized by the ache.

She’s just lying there, crying because she feels like letting her fans down and it’s her fault; she keeps blaming herself for everything bad coming in her life. Then suddenly she hears her phone ringing, she’s not even bothered to pick up but she does it anyway. She thought it would be from her doctor or her manager or anyone in the HAUS team but it is from Mark, Mark Ronson.

“Hello”, Gaga answers on her phone.

“Hey, Stefani! Are you okay? I just heard you had to cancel your tour…”, Mark speaks in an urgent voice.

“Yes, I did… I had to, my doctor ordered… And I don’t know… I am still in a lot of pain but I am in good hands and I just took my medicine so I think I will be alright…”, Gaga speaks through her pain and tears…

“That’s a relief. I was so worried after I read your post Instagram… It’s good to know you’re resting…”

“Thank you”, Gaga smiles.

“You’re still in a lot of pain?”

“Yes, it hurts so bad but it hurts me more that I let my fans down… I feel so devastated…”, Gaga begins sobbing a little harder…

“Okay. First, I’m glad you’re taking a good care of yourself. I hope you will relieve the pain soon. Second, you did the right thing. You did this because of them. Imagine you trying to be on stage again and getting struck by the pain and falls down on the stage. That would make them worry even more. You have to give yourself the best so as to give them the best. I am sure they understand. Stefani, you’ve been working really hard… You need some time for yourself… You need rest…”

“Thank you, Mark. That really makes me feel a lot better. Thank you for your sweet words…”, Gaga’s voice turns happy…

“So, what now?”, Mark’s voice sounds happy, too. He’s really glad he has brought some cheer to his co-worker… And someone who he has some feelings for…

“I don’t know. I still have some work to complete, to wrap everything up. And I’ll wait until my pain is less intense then I’ll fly back to New York…”

“It just happens I have some show in New York, too.”

“Okay”, Gaga chuckles, “I’ll see you then… After all, I need sometime for myself, and for you, I guess…”

Both laugh. “Ummm… When you get back to New York, do you want to… you know… go out to have dinner, to celebrate a ending of a beautiful era?”

“I would love to. I’ll call you when I get back.”

“Okay, until then”, Mark is filled with joy. “Okay, I will bother you no more. Take your rest, Stefani.”

“Okay, bye. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

They hang up. Mark is over the moon, he feels like nothing matters anymore. And Gaga is very much happier now. In her darkest moment, there’s a special man who cares about her a lot.

 

With love,

Lady Gaga’s Little Monster

 

THE END.


End file.
